Gaming devices typically includes a plurality of possible outcomes, some of which are winning outcomes and some of which are losing outcomes. Each game usually displays a pay table that indicates whether each outcome is a winning outcome or a losing outcome. As a result, a player can determine whether the outcome of each game he or she plays is a winning or losing outcome by comparing it to the pay table. Of course the game itself responds to each game played by paying for each win, e.g., via the credit meter, hand pay, player account, etc., or by not paying thus indicating a loss.
Some gaming devices further emphasize a single winning outcome with a variety of sound, light, or audio-visual effects. This is in contrast to losses, which are not emphasized or typically even acknowledged other than by not indicating a win.